All I Ever Wanted
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: Severus is a slave to Lucius. Set in his fourth year. A strange girl has appeared suddenly will she be able to help him free himself from slavery? This is side to THE SAVIOUR but doesn't have to be read with that story. The rating is only to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

All I Ever Wanted.

Chapter One.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Mia and the plot line.

This fanfic is set when Severus is only 15 in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Severus is a slave from birth meaning that his mother was also a slave. This story will contain some torturous scenes but not many. This story is made as an off part to The Saviour.

So Enjoy and if you feel like it you can go back to the Saviour and read that first so you can understand where this story came from. And so I don't get people to confused Mia is a vampire but of a different kind to find out READ ON.

Mia stood on the edge of the Dark Forest and looked over the quiet grounds of Hogwarts and it's castle. Mia smiled it had been a long time since she was last here and it was good to return. Looking over at the lake she saw an old man standing looking out of the water. Mia grinned and ran at her neck-breaking speed over to the man.

"Hello, Albus," Mia said as she came up to his side.

The older man yelped he jumped and when he landed he nearly fell over if it wasn't for Mia who grabbed his arm. "Mia!" he gasped for breath than smiled, "I didn't expect to see you back here again."

"Well I was in the neighbourhood and I thought that I would drop by and see you." Mia said casually. "But I didn't think that I was gone that long. Look at you long white beard and all wrinkly now." Mia laughed.

Albus joined her, "Well it was over 50 years ago that you were last here, and after all that time you still look like you haven't aged a day. Shall we go inside and call for some refreshments?" He offered his arm to Mia

"Why not," and took the offered arm.

(In Dumbledore's office)

"So you're the Headmaster now, congratulations." Mia said as she wandered around the room. Albus watched her walk around before asking. "So what _really _is the honour of this visit?"

"Actually I was bored were I was and I decided to go hopping and I found myself in this world and I thought 'why not go and visit Albus?' and so I came to visit for awhile.

Albus smiled, "So how long do you intend to stay?"

Mia smiled secretively at the man, "Oh after I do a bit of this and that, and until I get bored again."

"So I suppose you would like your old room again?"

"Of course."

"You know whatever you have said to that painting, no one, only house elves once a week can get into those rooms." Albus said as he looked over the top of his cup the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Let's say that I have my way with words."

Albus snorted "That you do."

"So what has been happening in this neck of the woods since I have been gone?" Mia asked as she reclined back into a sofa.

"Do you remember, Tom Riddle?"

"Of course he was that stuck up Slytherin who seemed to know everything. And he was always being a pain in the arse to everyone."

"Well he has gone to extraordinary lengths and turned bad –"

"Like we didn't see that coming" Mia muttered under her breath.

"And he has declared himself as the "Dark Lord," and everyone knows him as "He Who Must Not Be Named" or Voldemort. He has been gathering followers for years now and him and his followers have been killing off muggles and half-bloods."

"Bastard," Mia muttered.

"But enough talk of dark and dangerous times. What have you been up to these last few years.?" Albus said lightly changing the topic.

"Well I have gone to live with some Vampires in the Netherlands for awhile then I skipped over to Amestrest and helped with a war over there and a few other things here and there, not really interesting. So Albus do you mind if I join in some classes whilst I am here?"

Albus raised his eyebrows. "Well we both know that no matter how much we won't be able to persuade the hat to sort you in a house so you will have your separate room, and I know you won't be bad with the teachers so I think that we can slot you in. So you can jump from class to class wherever you won't to go as long as you don't interrupt too much."

"Thanks Albus."

The pair talked long into the night.

The Great Hall was filled with loud students, it was first day of the year and all the first years had been sorted.

"It seems that we have an odd occurrence this year a young lady had come to join Hogwarts for awhile, may I introduce Ms Mianna Sliverstar." The doors of the hall opened and a young lady walked through them. She was beautiful with shoulder-length black hair, her eyes a brown almost pitch black.

"Hello, Dumbledore," Her rich voice swept across the hall.

"Last night we had discussed what was to happen with Mianna, she will given her own rooms as she is here on a special occasion and won't be staying here to do proper classes only jumping from class to class whatever she feels like going into." Some of the students groaned and one almost yelled 'unfair'. "Yes, I know that this is slightly unfair to others but Mia is a special case and is here mainly as protection from the Dark Lord-."

"That girl is to protect us?" A scornful voice asked.

"Mr Malfoy that is-" the young man yelped as a silver blur moved past his eyes and lodged into the wall beside his neck.

Severus looked at his master in surprise.

Turning his head to the side slightly a dagger bobbed up and down slightly in a crack between two bricks.

"That, could have been your neck, young man," Mia said her black eyes staring at the young man hard. With a flick of her hand the dagger flew back into her hand and she slid it into the sheathe on her forearm.

"How dare you," Lucius snarled standing his wand appearing in his hand.

Dumbledore stood his wand out to, but paused when Mia lifted her hand.

Lucius sent a curse flying towards her, stretching her hand out she caught the tip of the purple light in her hand until it formed a small ball. Quickly she tossed the ball from one hand to the other smirking at the Malfoy. Sneering Lucius sent curse after curse at Mia until her stopped to see Mia juggling multiple colour balls.

"Finished yet?" she asked before suddenly disappearing the colour balls dropping to the ground and Lucius felt something prick the back of his neck. Turning around he came in eyes level of the point of a sword.

Mia held the blade steady as she snarled. "I am a lot older and stronger than I look. If you want to keep your head on your neck, I suggest that you look and learn about your enemy before you attack because you never know how stronger they are then you." Quickly she slipped the sword back into its place in the hollow of her back.

"You should return to your seat now Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore said calmly as the students in hall started to mutter, and Lucius grumbled as he shot a death stare at Mia and sat back in his seat. Severus cowered as his Master sat back down, the teen was bristling with anger and Severus knew it would be taken out on him.

"Now that has happened, let's eat." Dumbledore said as if nothing had happened. The hall filled with food the students watched Mia walk to a seat on the Hufflepuff table and started to talk to students only taking a few bites of things.

"Wow how did you do that, catch the curse like that?"

Mia opened her mouth when a voice from behind asked another question.

"Sliverstar?" A Ravenclaw leaned over from his table and asked "isn't that an elfish name?"

"Yes it is," Mia tucked her hair behind her ears and showed their pointy ends. She turned back to plate as the other students muttered amongst their selves.

"Look at her, rolling in glory like a pig in mud." Lucius growled his nails dug into Severus's leg. Severus flinched as he felt the hand dig into his skin, he knew that he would have bruise there tomorrow.

The feast ended and Albus stood up again. "Go to your beds and enjoy a nice night's sleep to bright and fresh for tomorrow.

Lucius stood and pulled Severus to his feet. "Come slave," he snarled. "We're going to have some fun."

Severus shuddered and let himself be pulled along.

Mia stood with the others and when the students separated to go off to their separate dorms Mia followed the Syltherins. She kept walking past them even though they snarled insults at her. She passed two boys, Lucius and saw that he was holding another teen tightly by his arm. The teens head turned to look at her. He was about her height, shoulder-length greasy black hair, large nose, shallow skin and black eyes. He was pulled through the open portrait. Mia frowned there was something about that boy that called to her. But she shrugged and continued down the hall and out of sight.

"Hello, Mr Zathea, good to see you again." Mia said politely to a scholar that sat behind a desk feverishly doing work.

"Oh, it's you again," the man spat, scowling at her, "I suppose you want to go inside?"

"Well that would be nice."

The portrait snorted and opened up.

Mia smiled and said thank you to get a snort in reply. Grinning she entered her room. Everything was the way that she had left it. The living room she entered was large and had two comfortable couches a table and chairs for meals, and a large bookcase with a fireplace not too far from it. Two doors lead off the room, one was a large bathroom, with a bath, shower, toilet and other furniture and the other door lead to a large bedroom with a closest filled with Hogwarts robes and other clothes from when she was here last time and a large queen sized bed. This room also had a door connecting to the bathroom.

Going back to the living room, Mia got down one of her books and started reading.

Severus yelped as the whip was brought down on his back, "please," he begged, "p-please master, pl-pl-please stop." The whip was brought harshly down on his back again before he saw it flung in the corner. A hand twisted in his hair and forced his head up. Lucius bent of his slave and snarled, "You wanted me to stop, and I did what will go give me in return?"

Severus whimpered as his head was pulled back further. He turned on the spot trying in ignore the hair that was starting to tear out. He looked around at the two other beds and saw that their occupants were already in them and had their curtains drawn. He turned back to face his master and saw the large bulge in his pants. He moved forward slightly shivering hating himself at what he was doing and rubbed his nose against the harden member of his master. Lucius moaned and quickly pulled his slave to his feet by his hair. Untangling his hand from the black hair he ordered, "strip," shivering knowing what was coming Severus slowly stripped and then stood shivering in the cool air of the dungeons. Lucius let his gaze wander over his slave. The pale skin showed Severus ribs, his body was skinny, to skinny. Lucius reached out and grabbed the flaccid pale cock and jerked and pulled it cruelly. He chuckled lightly at the small whimper and flinch and started to squeeze the handful he had and felt his own arousal getting harder and harder. Severus was twitching and moaning the pain was intense as his master squeezed him harder and harder, just when he believed he was going to faint the hand let go. Hands suddenly grabbed him and pushed him onto his master's bed and he let his mind flee from his body as it was molested painfully.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters only Mia and the plot line.

******

"Everyone pair up," the potions teacher said. The students all paired up until only Severus and Mia were left smiling Mia paired up with the solemn teen.

"Hello," Mia said as they started laying out the ingredients.

Severus nodded and didn't say anything. The two quietly them worked their way through the potion together and when they finished it was a bright purple.

"Your time is up. If you have done your potion correctly it should be a bright purple get a flask and write your pair names on it and bring it up to the table. Severus dipped a flask into the potion and walked up to the table. As Mia cleaned up she heard someone yelp and looked up to see Severus falling the potion vial falling from his hands. Mia moved fast around the table past students she caught hold of Severus and the potion before they hit the ground. She set Severus back on his feet and handed the vial over to the teacher, who sneered and let the flask fall through his fingers.

"Oh dear, that must mean you fail that potion." The teacher said and the Slytherins laughed.

"Not at all," Mia said producing another vial from in her pockets. "Here you go, try not to let this fall please Professor." She put the vial on the desk and walked back to the desk and continued cleaning up.

Together Severus and Mia finished cleaning up their desk and left the room when they were dismissed.

Severus followed Mia down the hall when he asked, "why did you stop me from falling?"

"Well I couldn't let you fall now, you would of hit the desk upturning it and having the potion fall on you." Mia said as she turned to look at the teen. "Now what class do you have now?"

"Oh we just had double potions so now I have double spare, then lunch." Severus said.

"By the way I didn't get your name before." Mia said.

"Sorry," Severus lowered his eyes to the floor, my name is Severus."

"Well, Severus my name is Mianna Sliverstar, and it's nice to meet you," she held her hand. Severus stared at it in surprise and hesitantly held out his hand and shook it.

As they walked outside Mia noticed that Severus flinched a lot and was very quiet.

"I was wondering," Severus stopped as if afraid to go on.

"Yes?" Mia prompted.

"How did you move that fast back in the potions lab?"

"Oh, I am part elf," Mia said.

"Oh, okay." Severus said hesitantly.

"You're really good at potions" Mia said trying to bring the teen out.

Severus slightly brightened, "I love potions, it's one thing that I can fully understand and not make a fool of myself with."

"So what have you got to do?" Mia asked.

"Well, as I don't have any work to finish, nothing I suppose." Severus said.

"Good, that means that you can help me for a second." Mia walked away and turned back "coming?" she said cheerfully and Severus having nothing else to do followed her.

(In the room of Requirement)

"Now last time I was here I put my wand in this room, but I can't remember where so do you mind summoning it for me?'' Mia asked and Severus blinked then formed the spell, but no wand came to him.

"Damn, that's right this room has an anti-summoning spell on it, dam. Ah well I'll have to look for it manually. Do you mind helping me?" She asked Severus agreed and together they search for Mia's wand. They eventually found it and it was soon to be lunch so they made their way down to the hall.

Severus and Mia continue to talk during lunch and she followed him to all of his lessons. But in the last lesson Mia decided to sit out of and watch instead. It was broomstick practice between the Griffindors and Slytherins playing a mock game of Quidditch.

"Come on Mianna," the teacher hassled the girl, you're really good I remember you beating everyone last time you were here."

"No, I get the frustrated with these brooms because they are so slow." Mia said as she took out her book.

"Please" the teacher pleaded, "at least once to show these boys how a real professional looks."

"Nice try Miss but no."

Sighing the teacher walk back over to her class. "Alright boys, this is a dodge ball game to practice chaser and dodging bludgers. If you get hit by a bludger you are out and if you get hit by a quaffle you are also out. To get some out you must them with a quaffle. The last person in wins, okay start."

The males took off into the air and the teacher released two bludgers and two quaffles.

Mia put down her book as she watched three Griffindor players team up and beat the hell out of the Slytherin team. One of the boys out shone all the others, he had messy black hair and glasses.

"Hey snivillus," the boy yelled and threw the quaffle catching Severus hard on his back. Severus groaned and slightly slipped off the broom. Mia stood ready to catch the teen but he managed to stay on and make his way to the ground.

"You should stick to your potions Snivillus." The black haired boy said. He flew on them to knock out everyone left.

"Once again, James Potter has one." The teacher said without surprise.

Severus sat down beside her wincing.

"You know he is too cocky," Mia said as she stood up and made her way over to one of the brooms. "UP" and the broom went straight into her hand.

"You want a go Mia?" the teacher asked hopeful.

"Yes, but only between me and him, I want to wipe that smirk off his face." Mia said mounting the broom and pushing off the ground.

"Bring it on girl." James said when he heard what Mia said.

"Release all the bludgers and two quaffles Miss." Mia called out to the teacher who did as she said and the bludgers took off through the air at the two riders who slipped out of the way fast. Mia dove and caught a quaffle that the teacher threw up into the air at the same time as James who caught the other ball. They eyed each other as they dodged twenty balls. The two contestants dodged and dived at awe of the watches.

"Damn, these brooms aren't fast enough." Mia said as she came out of a spinning dived to avoid being hit by 5 bludgers.

"Not good enough for you hey," James yelled as he came up behind her and threw his quaffle going straight for Mia's back but at the last moment she twisted going under the broom and at the same time throwing her quaffle catching James in the stomach sending him off his broom and plummeting down to the ground from over 100 metres in the air. Mia pushed her broom into a dive but realised that it wasn't fast enough jumped off her broom and dived head first to catch up to the falling teen and caught him in her arms barely 10 metres off the ground. She righted herself so her feet would hit the ground first and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Students ran over to where the dust loud was settling expecting to find two dead students but instead Mia walked out of the dust with James in her arms and placed him on the ground.

"Don't worry, the vibrations will stop soon." Mia said as she walked back to teacher who was summoning back the brooms.

"Sorry, about that" Mia said and went to pick up her bag. Severus sat there looking at her opened mouth.

"Come on its lunch." Mia said as she picked up her bag. Severus pulled himself to his feet and followed Mia into the castle leaving the students gaping at like stunned mullets.

"Slave!" Severus turned to see Lucius come up from behind.

"Sorry I have got to go," Severus hurried over to Lucius who hit him in the back of his head.

"What did you do that for?" Mia demanded as she stormed over to Lucuis, "that is not a way you treat someone."

"He's a slave, my slave I can do whatever I want to with him." Lucius said smugly at the shocked expression on Mia's face. Severus looked over at Mia with pain in his eyes as Mia regarded him for a second and said "fine!" and walked off. Severus hung his head thinking that he had lost the one person who had regarded him as someone.

****

After lunch Severus was walking by himself when he felt someone slide up beside him. Looking over he saw to his surprise it was Mia.

"Hello," Mia said happily.

"You're talking to me?" Severus said surprised, "even after you found out what I am.?"

"Yes," Mia laughed, "I'll never discriminate someone not after all what I am."

"But you're a elf, a thing of beauty and grace?" Severus said.

"I'm only half elfish, my second half is a thing of disgrace and horror." Mia said sadly.

Severus watched her surprised.

"Come on, otherwise we'll be late for DADA." Mia said happily. Severus gave the tinniest of smiles and followed Mia.

******

PLEASE REVIEW  
goldeneyed angel


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters only Mia and the plot line.

A month went by and Mia and Severus became friends. Mia helped Severus with the after effects of what Malfoy and his cronies sometimes did and also helped him with his Maurader problems.

One day after class she found some of Severus's books that he left behind in his hurry to get to his 'master'.

"Hello," Mia said happily to the portrait that covered the Slytherin common room.

"You," the portrait said, "are not allowed in here."

"Snazzle," Mia said giving the password.

"I'm still not letting you in."

"Okay then, I'll just go in throw the secret tunnel and get in there instead."

"You wouldn't" Mia grinned, "You would," the portrait sighed and opened up.

"Thanks" Mia said and heard the portrait mutter about not having any choice in the matter as she entered the room.

"What are you doing in here?" A male asked.

"Returning stuff," Mia said, "where is Severus?"

"You mean the slave he's upstairs with Malfoy and others." The male said with a vicious smile.

Mia frowned but made her way up the stairs. She heard yelps and cries of pain. Quickening her pace she opened a door to see Severus pulling himself into kneeling position.

"What do you want?" Lucius growled.

"I'm returning some books for Severus." Mia said coldly.

"Fine put them on the floor beside his other stuff." Lucius said pointing towards corner with a single blanket, books and other clothes.

Mia angrily stormed over to the corner and placed the books down.

"Now get out" Lucius said as he set the whip down on Severus's back making the teen slightly scream. Mia coldly looked at the proud teen and stormed from the room and out of the common room and out of the portrait. She walked down the hall and everyone if front of her moved out of the way as she angrily made her way to Dumbledore's office.

"Mia what a – what's wrong?" Dumbledore said when he saw the furious expression Mia held on her face.

"I came to tell you that I will be leaving for a few days there is something that I need to take care of. When I get back I would like two extra rooms added to my rooms. One that is a bedroom much like mine connected to the bathroom and the living room and an extra room that has nothing in it connected to the extra bedroom."

"Of course but where are you-" Mia left his office. Sighing Dumbledore started chanting adding the extra rooms straight away.

Mia entered her rooms and immediately saw that the living room had an extra door added to it. Mia nodded and got down three flasks that had gauze like top on each of the glasses and set them down on the table and sat down. She grabbed the first container and stuck her sharpened teeth into the gauze and immediately felt her venom drip into the container. Six hours later the three containers were full to the brim of venom.

Mia picked them up and stashed them away into her pocket and left her rooms.

Sorry this chapter was so short but the next one is longer.

PLEASE REVIEW  
goldeneyed angel


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Look at Chapter 1. I am so sick and tierd of these things even a goldfish would realise that I am NOT J.K Rowling!!!!!!

CHAPTER 4

"How may I help you?" Mr Malfoy, the father of Lucius, came into the sitting room at the Malfoy manor.

"I came to ask if I can buy your sons slave Severus and his possessions for school." Mia asked as she turned to face the man.

"Actually he's my slave, I just let my son borrow him. But what price are you willing to pay for him?" The man asked as he sat down.

Mia reached into her robes and pulled out the three containers of clear liquid. "This is three bottles of vampire venom, not watered down."

The man licked his lips, vampire venom was very rare and costly if you came by it. He would have happily given away the ugly slave for half of one of those containers but three. "Deal," the man said. He stood and made his way over to the fireplace, "come, we're going to Hogwarts." Mia put the vials back into her pocket and followed the man threw the fireplace and back to Hogwarts.

"Ah- Mr Malfoy, what is the honour – Mia?" Dumbledore asked surprised when he saw Mia follow Mr Malfoy out of the fireplace.

Mr Malfoy and Mia swept from the room and down to the common room of Slytherin and up to Lucius's room.

Lucius was asleep when they entered the room. Looking straight into the corner Mia saw Severus curled up into the corner and was covered in blood. Mia hissed as Mr Malfoy dumped his sleeping son from his bed onto the floor with a flick of his wand.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Lucius asked as he climbed to his feet.

"I giving the slave to Miss Silverstar."

"WHAT, he's mine."

"No he's not, I own him remember?" Mr Malfoy growled and turned to Mia and held out his hands. "The flasks?"

Mia handed them over to the man who put them in his pocket and brought out a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill. He signed the parchment with a flourish and handed it over to Mia who quickly read the words and saw that it was Severus's ownership papers and signed them too. She pocketed the paper and gave the quill back to Mr Malfoy who shook hands with her, "nice doing business with you." He said and Mia nodded. She turned to see Severus looking at her with huge round eyes she made her way over to him and he tried to get up.

"Don't Severus," Mia said and picked up the teen easily. With a wave of her wand all of his robes and books piled neatly and shrunk to fit easily into her pocket. "Goodbye, Mr Malfoy Lucius." Mia nodded and left the room. She made her way to the infirmary quietly hushing Severus as she went. The healer came out at her call and gasped at the two.

She hurried over and urged Mia to put Severus on the closet bed and began to look over him. Severus tried to stand up and formally give his word to say that he would be a good slave and serve her well but kept being pushed back down.

"Severus," he heard his Mistress say, "please stop moving we can't heal you if you keep moving."

"Yes mistress," his words barely making it out of his sore throat.

"Here," the healer placed a flask at his lips; he opened his mouth and swallowed the liquid. His body went numb he couldn't feel any more pain. The healer held another potion to his lips once more swallowed it and soon he was asleep the healer giving him a dreamless sleeping potion. Together Mia and the healer healed most of the wounds all except a few of the deeper gashes on Severus's back.

"You'll have to rub this salve onto the wounds until they get better, there isn't any more I can do for him now, it is all up to you. Now you can keep him here in the Infirmary or you can take him back to your rooms, whatever you see best."

"I'll take him back to my rooms," Mia said as she gathered the sleeping teen in her arms. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem," the lady said as she went back into her office.

As Mia walked out of the infirmary she looked at the clock it was three in the morning. Mia sighed and walked back to her rooms. Entering Severus's room she placed in the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Good night Severus, you will feel no more pain whilst you are in my care." Mia left the room turning out the lights and went to her own bed for the first time in a few days.

*****

THANKYOU to risi the ONLY person that has reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Lokkat ch 1

Chapter 5

Severus opened his eyes and found himself in a strange room on a strange bed. He wracked his mind trying to remember how he got here. His eyes widened when he remembered. Mia had bought him off the Malfoy's and then had taken him up to the infirmary. He groaned as he got out of the large bed and went saw there were three doors. One had 'don't enter' written on a sign in Mia's script. Severus went to the door closest to him and found himself in a bathroom. He closed the door and opened the other door. He saw Mia sitting on a couch reading and taking notes from a transfiguration book. Severus walked over to Mia and knelt on the floor and bowed with his head resting on the cream carpet.

"I vow that I will serve you loyally and will accept all punishments as a good slave is expected to."

Mia looked up from her book startled, "Severus please stand up," the teen stood with his eyes lowered. Mia got up off the couch and stood in front of him. She placed her hand under his chin and lifted it till his eyes looked back at her.

"Why are you suddenly afraid of me? I will never hurt you Severus, I merely bought you to get you away from those horrible people." Mia said kindly.

"I am but a slave Mistress." Severus said lowering his eyes once more.

"Alright then," Mia said sharply causing Severus to flinch. "I am ordering you to not call me 'mistress' and by Mia as you did before, you are not to refer to yourself as a slave and you are not to bow to me unless it is absolutely needed."

Severus looked at Mia in shock as she smiled at him. Severus heard his stomach growl. "Sorry Mis- Mia."

"No problem, you've been asleep for two days now no wonder you are so hungry." She clapped her hands and a house elf appeared.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" the elf twittered.

"I would like some lunch for Severus here."

"What of yourself ma'am?" the elf asked.

"It's alright I won't be needing anything." The elf bowed and disappeared to only appear not long after with a tray full of food, the elf placed it on the table.

"Is there anything else you would like ma'am?"

"No thankyou you did a good job." The elf early fell over with the thanks before disappearing.

"Go on Severus eat." Mia said to the teen.

"What of yourself?" No I'm not hungry, go on eat yourself." Mia said kindly as she sat back down and picked her book up again. Severus made his way over to the table and started to take a few bites, before long he was eating fast and soon devoured all of the meal.

"Thank you Mia," Severus said as he came back over to Mia. Mia looked back up from her book and looked at the male.

"Severus" Mia said as she sat up properly, "please sit down over there," she pointed at the other sofa. "I need to tell you something."

"Is it something I have done wrong?" Severus asked worriedly as he sat down.

"No it's not you it's me. I am as you a part elf. I am also a part vampire." She saw the flicker of fear that passed quickly through Severus's eyes.

"I will not bring any harm to you. I am a vegetarian vampire; I only drink the blood of animals."

"So how old are you?" Severus asked softly.

"I was born 3597 years ago to an elven lady and to a vampire father."

Severus nodded.

"Severus I am no different than the girl that you knew before I became your master." Mia said. "Now that I have told you that I kindly ask that you don't tell anyone. Now that room you woke in is yours and the bathroom we have to share. You will know when someone is in there because the door will automatically lock. If I am in there and you need to do something urgently just knock on the door and I will answer. There is also a room in there that has a sign on it I also ask that you stay out of that room unless I say you can go into it. Now follow me," she lead Severus outside.

"Mr Zathea, this is Severus and he is the only other person that you can let into these rooms."

"Yeah sure whatever, now go away I have found something important," the man grumbled. Mia smiled and made her way back into the room with Severus following her.

"Okay, you do not need to go back to classes till tomorrow so what you can do whatever you like whilst I am gone just don't go into my room either because there are some things in there that are dangerous to humans."

Severus nodded and asked, "what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to go to the forest I need to feed after draining the amount of venom I did." Mia said as she turned to the door again.

"Why did you need the venom?" Severus asked.

"That is what I bought you with, vampire venom is very valuable and rare." Mia said as she paused went out the door. "Oh and if you go anywhere except for classes could you please just write a note where you are going and what time you are expecting t get back, unless I am here then you ca tell me. I won't stop you from going anywhere that is your choice to do as you wish.

"Yes Mia," Severus replied as she went out the door. Severus looked around and saw the bookcase, he went over to it and scanned the titles. He pulled out a book on advanced potions and started reading. It was 7:00pm when he looked up from his book. Mia hadn't returned and it was time for dinner. Severus put down his book after marking the page with a piece of parchment and wrote a note saying he had gone to dinner and he would be back soon. He left the room he was only three corridors from the Hall when he heard people behind him. Turning Severus saw James and Black looking over his shoulder he saw behind him was Pettigrew.

"Hey snivillus what are you doing sneaking around these halls?" James said his wand pointing at Severus.

Severus reached for his wand and remembered that he had left it in his room on the table.

"I could ask the same of you Potter," Severus sneered.

"You're nothing without your 'mistress' with you always hiding behind her as she fights for you. Well she's not here this time and you are wand less, completely at our mercy." A curse hit him from behind and froze him. Severus glared at James as he moved towards him. Black came up fro behind him and his hand rested on his back just above his backside. Severus's eyes widened at the sudden touch.

"Look at this I don't think he likes you touching him Padfoot." James said.

"No I don't think he does Prongs." Sirius said back, he flick his wand and Severus started moving through the air wit James in the lead then him with the others following.

They small group stopped inside the Shrieking Shack James dropped the body-binding spell and Sirius dumped him on the group sending him sprawling.

"Not so strong now are we Snivillius?" James said and Peter sniggered. "Not without your little friend."

James kicked Severus in the stomach as Severus tried to get up.

"Slaves bow to their masters, did you forget that fact Snape?" Sirius said as he drew back Severus's head by his hair.

"You're not my owner," Severus snarled and whimpered when Sirius slapped him hard across his face.

"I think we should teach him that he is to bow done to us when we tell him to." James said as he moved towards Severus. He kicked him hard in the stomach. Severus cried out and curled up on himself. Suddenly all three were beating Severus all at one time.

"I think he's had enough," James said standing back. The others stopped as well.

"Bow down to me," James said as he pulled Severus's head up by his hair.

"Never," Severus snarled, blood dripping from a gash on his face. James drew his hand back and Severus stared defiantly at his tormentor. The hand started drawing towards him when the door was mashed to pieces.

*****

There is a small button at the bottom of this page 'Click it and see what you find'.

Go on you know you do!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: LOOK AT CHAPTER 1

Chapter 6.

**Risi - No part vampire and elf isn't something that you see every day. And slavery isn't common in this world (sorry I forgot to mention that) Severus is only slave at Hogwarts. And the Maraurders can get away with their treatment of Severus because no one actually cares about slaves.**

"_Slaves bow to their masters, did you forget that fact Snape?" Sirius said as he drew back Severus's head by his hair._

"_You're not my owner," Severus snarled and whimpered when Sirius slapped him hard across his face._

"_I think we should teach him that he is to bow done to us when we tell him to." James said as he moved towards Severus. He kicked him hard in the stomach. Severus cried out and curled up on himself. Suddenly all three were beating Severus all at one time. _

"_I think he's had enough," James said standing back. The others stopped as well._

"_Bow down to me," James said as he pulled Severus's head up by his hair._

"_Never," Severus snarled, blood dripping from a gash on his face. James drew his hand back and Severus stared defiantly at his tormentor. The hand started drawing towards him when the door was mashed to pieces._

Mia paused over the forth giant spider she had just killed, only having half drained the beast. She heard the sound again.

"Severus," she gasped she recognised the voice, she dropped her prey and sprinted off following his voice. She stopped in front of a giant tree and snarled at it. Severus's scent lead straight into the tree. Mia knew that there was a way to stop the trashing of the branches but didn't know how. She paused and watched the tree moved around. She heard Severus cry out in pain.

"Severus," she said softly and tore at the tree which wasn't fast enough to hit her and ones that did get close were smashed to pieces. She kept running as she entered a tunnel and heard someone say.

"Bow to me." And then Severus saying "never." She was only two metres from a door and refused to stop to open it she smashed though the door and saw James holding Severus. She mashed into James as he start moving his arm forward to hit Severus. She caught the Severus as he feel back to his the ground. The male whimpered as she touched a cut.

"What the hell, how did you find us here?" James said as he got to his feet. Mia looked up not realising that she still had blood running down her chin from her mouth. James took a step backwards as he raised his wand along with Peter and Sirius.

"How dare you hurt him," Mia snarled as she stood after gently placing Severus on the floor. She took a step forward towards James, anger burning in her eyes.

"Not another step," James said as he levelled his wand at Mia along with Sirius and a shivering Peter.

Mia snarled and moved towards James. "What gives you the right to hurt another human being?" James shot a curse at Mia. The light bounced off Mia and hit the wall. She reached James and knocked his wand out of his hands.

"You are going to wish that you had never laid eyes on Severus before." Mia snarled as she drove her hand into James stomach dropping him hard. She turned to Sirius who was standing his ground and Peter who was trying to sneak away. In a flash she was in front of Peter who's eyes widened in fright. She drew a sword and he started muttering gibberish. Mia slashed having the flat of the blade knocking Peter's wand from his hand.

"What are you?" Sirius asked after his own powerful curse flew off the back of Mia whilst she wasn't looking. Mia turned fast and her sword flew threw the air to pin Sirius to the wall.

"Mistress," Severus said. Mia instantly was at his side.

"Don't hurt them to much this isn't as bad as it looks." Severus said weakly as he tried to rise to his feet. Mia was shaking with fury and Severus shrunk back from her.

"Don't save their skins Severus, I am going to give them a beating that they ill never forget but I will not hurt them enough that they will die."

Severus nodded weakly and Mia turned back to the teens, that paled when they heard what Mia said. For the next half-an-hour the shack was filled with yelps and moans as Mia 'taught them a lesson.' When she was finished the black and blue boys were breathing heavily on the floor. Mia walked over to Sever and picked him up.

"I can walk," Severus said and Mia raised her eyes and Severus lowered his eyes and rested his sore head against Mia's shoulder. She turned back and pulled her own wand from her pocket and sent the three boys in the air and their wands. She marched back out of the shack and back up to Hogwarts. Mia left the boys hanging in the air as she took Severus down to their rooms she placed the teen on his bed.

"I'll be back soon, try not to move much." Severus nodded and closed his eyes. Mia stormed out of the rooms and back down to the hall where the teens hung. She indicated with her wand making the boys hit walls and objects along the way to Great Hall. Mia slammed the great doors open and stormed into the hall. The hall was silent as she made the boys float into the middle of the room and dropped the spell, they went sprawling on the ground.

"I am telling everyone here and now, if anyone thinks that it will be funny to beat another human being because it is fun, they will regret the day that they did." She looked straight at Dumbledore. "These _boys_ beated Severus and I returned the favour. I will show no mercy to those that hurt others for no reason. Mia turned on her heel and left the hall to go back to Severus.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: LOOK AT CHAPTER 1

Chapter 7.

Severus was up and about again after a day of rest. Most people avoided him and Mia for the whole day of school and he found it quite relaxing. He loved not having people taunting and teasing him, not having people grouping and brushing against him, for the first time he actually felt free.

Three months quickly and quietly passed only a few rumours were running about the Dark Lord's attacks on muggles starting to get more frequent and closer to Hogwarts.

Mia was pacing back and forth waiting for Dumbledore to return to his office.

"Mia, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked as he came up the stairs.

"I wanted to ask if I could take Severus to Diagon Alley tomorrow for the weekend instead of going to Hogsmede." Mia said as she smiled at the old man.

"I can't see any reason why not." Dumbledore said as he entered his office.

"Thank you Albus," Mia said as she happily jumped back down the stairs, making Albus laugh.

"Hey Severus," Mia said as she bounced into their rooms.

Severus sneered as he looked up. Mia laughed he hated being interrupted when he was reading.

"Yes Mia?"

"I've cancelled us going to Hogsmede for the weekend." Severus's face fell. "Instead we're going to Diagon Alley for a day." Severus smiled when he heard this.

In the last few months Mia had actually started to see the real Severus Snape emerge from behind the frightened slave that he had been. He was quite good at sneering and making people feel belittled against him, but it never did seem to work against Mia.

"We'll leave tomorrow after breakfast." Mia said as she walked past him. "Oh and find out what you are starting to run down on, we'll get it whilst we are there." And Mia's bedroom door closed behind her.

Severus grinned and made his way into his room to find what he was running low in. He was happier now, more than he had ever been in his inter life. Mia felt more like a fried to him than his owner and she treated him with respect even if there were a few rules that he had to abide to.

******

The streets were considerably empty compared to when it was just before school.

"Okay Severus," Mia turned to the teen. "Here is some money for you. It's all yours so you can spend it on whatever you want, just try to get what you need first. I need to go and do something for myself first and I'll meet up with you at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour at lunch." Mia said as she handed over a small bag of money and with a wave she walked off. Severus opened his bag and gasped when he saw the amount of coins in the bag. He gave a small smile and he walked off in the direction off to the Apothecary shop. Severus let his gaze wander over the ingredients as he picked out what he needed. As he left the shop, after shrinking his purchases he made his way to Flourish and Blotts. What he didn't see was Mia sneaking into the shop when she was sure that he wasn't looking.

"How may I help you ma'am?" a shop assistant came over.

"I was looking for a basic assortment that most Potion makers need to have to make their potions." Mia said as she faced the assistant.

"We have two variations that you can have." The assistant said as he lead her over to two large bundles with a description of what was in them. "This one is the more basic of the two contains most of the ingredients one would need in potions. The second is slightly more advanced with more ingredients for more complicated potions."

"I'll take the second one please sir." Mia said as she and the assistant went up to the counter to pack fresh ingredients and bundle them up.

"That will be 35 gallons." The man said and Mia handed over the money without a flinch and shrunk the package and moved onto the Cauldron shop. There she bought a large set of cauldrons of all different sizes and makes. Satisfied Mia looked down at her watch and saw that it was still a few hours left before she and Severus had to meet up again and made her started to explore, she even dropped in and talked to Ollivander.

Having only half an hour left Mia shrugged and went to the ice cream parlour and waited for Severus.

As Mia sat a observed the small crowd she gasped then her eyes turned cold when she saw a elf walking through Diagon Alley. Getting up to hide the elf caught sight of her and made his way to her.

"Princess," the elf bowed, his long golden hair shone in the light, his green robes, elfish made, seemed to flow off his body as if they were apart of him.

"Princess?" a voice behind Mia said.

Mia turned and saw Severus behind her. Mia closed her eyes and turned back to the elf.

"What do you want Jasienta?" Mia asked angrily.

"I was told to find you and tell you that the Queen is trying to find you." Jasienta said as he rose from his bow.

"Queen?" Severus said confused.

"Come on, Severus we're going." Mia said grabbing his hand and pulling him along behind her.

"Back to Hogwarts?" Severus asked.

Mia snarled at Jasienta who smiled and he walked off away from Mia and Severus who was pulled along until they reached The Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Mia?" Albus exclaimed "you're back early."

"We had an unexpected visitor there." Mia snarled and glared at the man before storming off leaving Severus were he was as he stumbled out of the fireplace to see Mia slam the door behind her.

"I think it will be best if you go back to your room, Severus." Dumbledore said kindly to the teen who nodded and made his way back to his room.

"Great" he said as he unstruck the things he bought, "it's my birthday tomorrow and Mia will be cranky for it." He sighed and sat down on the bed, then what popped up in his head next just confused him. "Princess," he whispered. His Mistress was royalty and when that elf said that her mother the queen was trying to find her she looked really angry. Severus looked down at the watch that Mia had got for him and saw that he had missed lunch so he wrote a note than went down to haggle with the elves to get lunch of them.

Mia was storming around the forest when she hit a tree and the truck mashed into small pieces and went everywhere. She sighed and sat down. Jasienta knew where to find her now and it would only be a matter of time before her mother found her. Getting to her feet she slowly made her way back to the castle and decided that when that time came she would worry about it then and not for the time being.

*

She entered her rooms, "Severus," she called out expecting the teen to come out of his room. Frowning when she didn't get an answer she walked over to the table and saw a note.

_I've gone to the kitchens to get lunch._

_I shouldn't be long S._

Mia smiled and slinked into Severus's room. She entered the room that she had asked Severus not to go into and set up the cauldrons and the potions ingredients on tables to let Severus move them to where he wished. She moved out of the room and back into the living room where she sat down and started reading a book.

"Hello Severus," Mia said happily when the teen came back through the door.

"Hello, Mia," Severus said tentavily. When no one said anything he went into his room and picked up the bag that Mia had given him the money in, "I didn't use all of this." He said as he moved to give it back to Mia.

Mia held up her hands and stood when she saw the bag. "No Severus, you can keep it. I gave it to you to have so you can keep it." Severus smiled slightly and lowered his arm. Mia caught the sight of a purple colour on his arm as he lowered his arm. Mia stepped close to Severus and pushed his sleeve up and looked sadly at the hand mark printed on his arm where Mia had grabbed him this morning in anger.  
"I'm sorry Severus." Mia said sadly as she softly ran her hands over the bruise.

"It's nothing Mia I have had worse." Severus said.

"No, Severus I should never have hurt you whilst in anger." Mia said as she brought down a jar of salve from the top of the cupboard. She softly rubbed in some of the paste as Severus held his sleeve up. As she finished she looked up straight into Severus's eyes. Severus gazed back and started to move downwards, their lips met hesitantly until Mia reached up behind his head and pulled him down deepening the kiss. Severus backed Mia up against the wall and slowly moved against the girl. Mia moaned as he started to move against her and suddenly she felt Severus back away quickly. He had a terrified look on his face and quickly muttered something about being sorry before running into his room. Mia looked shocked after the teen and gave him a few minutes to compose himself until she knocked on his door.

Severus meekly opened his door, his gaze on the floor. Mia lifted his chin.

"May I come in?"

Severus back away leaving the door open and sat down on the bed, Mia sat next to him. They sat in silence until Severus quietly said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of."

"No Severus, I liked it." Mia looked at the teen who was looking at the floor again. She grabbed his chin a bit too forcefully and turned it to face her. She gave a small grin before pulling Severus into a sharp kiss.

"See I started this one and you started the last one. I like you Severus I knew that the moment you and I first saw each other. I didn't want to try anything so you didn't think that I was just using you. I want you to be happy Severus and if you don't want this to go any further than - ."

Severus grinned and pulled Mia back into a fierce kiss and pulled her backwards with him onto his bed. They stayed like that the rest of the day and night in each other arms, one drinking in the only real love that he had ever had and the other happy to rest in the arms of the man she knew that she was destined to be with.

*****


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: LOOK AT CHAPTER 1

Chapter 8

Severus woke the next morning and noticed straight away that Mia was gone and instead a large red bow was tied up on the room that he was forbidden to enter. Severus got out of his bed and read the tag on the door.

_HAPPY 16__th__ BIRTHDAY SEVERUS. You may enter the room, Mia._

Severus was wary when he pulled on the ribbon and let it flow to the ground. He put his hand on the handle and opened the door. He stepped into the dark room and turned on the light. He gasped when he saw the cauldrons and all the ingredients all waiting there for I _him, _this was all for _him_ and there was no obligations attached to it. He ran out of his rooms and into the living room where Mia sat at the table. Severus enveloped the girl in a massive hug. "Thank you," he cried out as he spun her around in a circle after pulling her out of his chair.

"You're welcome Severus," Mia laughed. Severus sat her back on the ground and rushed back into his rooms and stared again at the cauldrons and potion materials.

"I take it you like it." Mia stated as she leaned against the door.

"Like it – I love it" Severus exclaimed and Mia chuckled.

The day continued perfectly, Severus collapsed into bed and smiled happily, this was the best day of his life, well except for the day Mia bought him from the Malfoy's.

*

Mia gazed at the sleeping teen and smiled and closed the door behind her. She knew that the days of war were coming close and she was trying to give Severus the best before his life could be destroyed or changed drastically. She went back to her rooms and pulled out her weapons and decided that it was time to start wearing them again. First she strapped on her body sheaths on her arms and legs. Two were placed on her forearms and one on her upper arm on her left arm and two were on her calf muscles. Her other two she clipped onto the insides of her boots. Then she pulled out a specially curved sheath that fitted at the base of her neck. Then she started to sharpen her seven small throwing knives, her Quace, (a curved blade that is sharpened around the entire outside edge when is thrown will complete a circle then return to the thrower.) And her two long scimitars she slid back into their sheaths and muttered the concealing charm that hid them from everyone's sight until they were drawn by her hand. And even whilst she is wearing them, only she can take them off and feel them as anyone can search her body they will not find any weapons on her.

*

Sorry this was a really short chapter but I need to cut it off here for LOADS of action happen in the next one.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: LOOK AT CHAPTER 1

Chapter 9

A week passed calmly for everyone but Mia, her nerves were shot waiting for the arrival of the elves.

It was a week to be exact from when Mia had seen Jasienta did the elves come.

Mia was sitting down having a quiet lunch with Severus when the doors of the hall were opened and a elf, Jasienta, walked in first, followed by twelve other elves.

Mia bowed her head, and looked up and smiled at Severus when he looked at her uncertain.

"How may I help you?" Albus said as he rose from his seat.

"We're looking for Mianna Sliverstar." Jasienta said his voice echoed over the hall sending girls giggling and males muttering.

Mia got to her feet, and stood in the middle of the walkway exactly opposite to the elves. "You shouldn't have come." She said flatly.

The entire hall fell quite as the most beautiful person came forward (think of Galadriel off Lord of te Rings).

"Mianna," She said, "please, child come home we need you."

"TO FIGHT FOR YOU AGAIN I will never go back. Or did you forget that you _BANISHED_ me when I was only six centuries old. I have spent 3000 years banished from Miskerinda and you had all that time to come and find me. Now you want me back, to save the elves from their enemies again?" Mia yelled at the lady.

"Mianna, that is no way to talk to the queen. You are still as harsh as you once were." A man came forward.

"And she," Mia pointed angrily at the queen, "made me like that. I was sent off the fight vampires and other creatures of nightmares when I was barely twenty years old. You all would happily strap me into my armor and give me weapons to fight the evils, but when I came back all battered and sore you couldn't care less. You would turn your back to me and I would have to find some hole to curl up in and see to my wounds myself. I cried once when I had taken a serious beating the first time you sent me to battle, and that woman, my _mother _of all people hit me and told me to stop. I WAS ONLY A CHILD. Aren't elves supposed to value their children? And yet you treated me like shit, for six centuries I fought your battles."

The Queen started crying, "I'm so sorry child."

"SORRY," Mia screamed. "It's too late for sorry. 3000 years I have lived on my own fending for myself and that is how it's going to stay. I will not return to the place that _banished _me for something that _I never did._"

Another elf came to the front. "You should be ashamed of yourself, we came back her to give you a second chance and here you are degrading us as if we had done the wrong. It was you remember that killed your brother, the very heir of Miskerinda."

"ASHAMED. Did you enjoy your play in that banishment, it was you after all who wielded the whip. You know _mother_," Mia said turning back to the Queen, " I still have those scars they lay deep and I'll never forget what you did to me. You created who I am. The very person that is standing in front of you. But you should know that I did not kill my brother, the only one that even looked my way and gave a helping hand when I needed it."

"Lair," an elf yelled from the back.

"Brother used to play with the gates remember, one day it went too far and he was sucked in. He is now the master of the gates and I am the Jumper of the Gates. Brother," Mia suddenly called up to the ceiling. A black hole suddenly appeared and a striking young man came out of it.

"Hello mother." The young man said, "I cannot stay long the planes are no longer for me."

"Kai," the queen said as she rushed to him.

"Don't touch me," he said moving backwards. "I cannot be touch by those that aren't dead or half dead. Whatever Mia says is true I wasn't murdered by her but I was killed by my own foolishness. I'm sorry, " he said turning to Mia, "I have to go, my power is already waning."

"Goodbye brother," Mia said nodding to her older half-brother. The young man disappeared and the elves were silent after he disappeared.

"What was it that you wanted me for?" Mia asked her mother that stood no more than a few feet from her.

"The race of dragons is dying, there is only one male left all the others suddenly died." The Queen said softly.

Mia was quiet her shoulders started to shake then the girl erupted into laughter. "I was the 'fighter' now you want me to be a 'breeder.' Will wonders like this never cease.?" Mia continued laughing. "You should have realised that the moment I left Miskerinda I was out of your control. Only I now control what I do, where I go and how I do it."

"But Mia the dragons!" The queen exclaimed.

"Interbreed them," Mia said quickly, "there are plenty of dragons out there."

"But these are the rarest and strongest of them all, I know that your second form is a dragon, please Mia," The queen pleaded.

Mia turned to face her and quietly but firmly said, "no. I'm tired of being your puppet. Find someone else to do your dirty work, I'm no long obligated to you or the elves."

"Then I will command that you come back to Misk-"

"No! I will never obey your commands again."

The queen sighed and as she walked backwards, "I hoped that it wouldn't come to this. Jasienta."

The elves all moved forward except for the queen and another elf."

"You think that you will take me by force." Mia laughed as the elves moved to circle her.

Mia closed her eyes and her shape began to morph. When she stabilised again and they could see her clearly a beast, a monster stood were Mia was. Students screamed and ran to the sides of the room. The creature was easily five metres tall. Its skin was like black leather. Two horns came from the head an two long sharp fangs showed on the jaw. A barbed tail flickered and two leather wings were folded against it's body.

"Does this bring back reasons why you were so repulsed of me?" Mia asked her voice a growl.

'We still need you." The Queen said sadly.

"Then be prepared to lose lives, your highness." Mia bowed and flew suddenly at one of the elves with surprising speed and before the elf go his weapon up Mia had sent him flying through the air to crash into the wall. A crack came from his body and he fell limp onto the ground.

"I will kill all of you if I need to. But if you leave me alone and go now, I will spare you your lives." Mia growled and glared at the Queen. She saw that Mia wasn't kidding and nodded to her elves. Mia turned back to her normally form as another elf went to pick up the prone form of his comrade.

"He's still alive," The elf said as he walked back to the Queen.

Suddenly Mia turned as she felt a sword descend onto her back. She twisted and moved out from underneath the blade. She growled and then grinned viscously. She moved to the side again and a blur flew past her head.

"I am to fast for you," Mia taunted as she easily dodged the blade. The elf growled and moved in again. Mia drew one of her scimitars and a knife and easily pulled the next blow upwards as she stepped into the body of the elf and said quietly, "nighty night," and hit the elf on his temple with the hilt of her dagger. The elf toppled and Mia sneered at him.

"Anyone else?" She asked. None of the elves came forward so Mia turned. "I expect you to be gone by nightfall. If I find anyone within 100 miles of this place you will find that I will not let mercy control my shots. Go home and stay there. Mia left the hall. The Queen bowed to Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry for the interruption," they picked up the other unconscious elf and they left quickly disappearing.

Muttering ran through the students as Severus slipped out of the hall and so found himself in the Room of Requirement.

The room had transformed into a mountain top. Severus walked up it, he pulled his cloak around him as he walked over the snow his teeth chattering. He sat down next to Mia when he found her at the summit sitting on the edge.

"He- hel – lo." Severus's wavily said. Mia closed her eyes and the mountain changed into a grassy hill instead.

"I'm sorry, you should have never seen my true form." Mia said without looking at the teen.

"It's alright, I actually wasn't that scared knowing that it was you behind that mask." Severus said softly.

"That was no mask. That is the true form of a vampire. We can change ourselves to look like humans or in my case I can only look like and elf." She played with the tips of her ears.

"I don't care." Severus said as he put ha arm around her and pulled her into him.

Mia suddenly pulled herself out of his hold and stood up, the wind pulled at her clock and hair.

"I am a half blood, part elf and part vampire. My mother is the Queen of Miskerinda and my father is a vampire, that's all I know about him." She turned to Severus, "My brother, Kia or Kiann, he is actually my half-brother he is a full elf. He was born first many centuries before me. My mother and her husband were walking one day and they went out and went passed the boundaries of the forest. A vampire, my father, killed the King then he raped the Queen. I was born not long after. I grew faster than most elves I was in my twentieth year when I found I could stop myself from ageing and growing, so I stopped myself and this is how you see me. I had my twentieth birthday and I looked like a fifteen year old human. Two decades in elves, the child should only just be starting to talk and walk. But not I, I was sent out dressed in armour and had to kill a werewolf that was killing animals in the forest. I Won, but it came at a price I had a huge rip down my arm, at that time I didn't know that I would heal over-night, so when I returned to my home I was distraught and I was sent to my room and I cried that night. My mother came in a hit me over the head saying that I was being stupid and to stop crying. I fell asleep eventually and in the morning my arm was healed, not even a scar was left. So I started experimenting when other creatures came, I let them hurt me and once I was almost killed my neck was ripped open but I laid there in the forest next to the dead body of the monster and in the morning I got up and went back to the elves, unharmed. For 600 years I fought the monsters and enemies of the elves by myself. I was always victorious; no one could be victorious to a vampire. Then that day came. You know Severus, the only person that had shown even the slightest bit of consideration towards me was Kai. Then I was accused of killing him one day when he never returned home. The queen was distraught and all the elves pointed their fingers at me. It never occurred to them that one of his experiments failed. I was banished that night. An elf wielded the whip that was covered in some herb and then I was cast out never to return to Miskerinda again, the home of the elves. I wandered for days, my back never healed, the herb wouldn't let it. Finally a coven found me and they took care of me. In the next 3000 years I wandered here and there helping those that needed it. Then I came here to see Albus again, the last time I saw him was when he was in school much like you now." Mia's knees gave out and she started sobbing. Severus was shocked at first, he has never she Mia cry before but he quickly went over to her and held her as she sobbed.

************


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: LOOK AT CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 10.

I can't think of a way to write this next bit in a long version without boring everyone to tears and never wanting read my story again. So I am going to do a really brief over view then continue when it gets interesting again.

Goldeneyed angel.

*****

Three years passed quickly. Severus and Mia finished school and Mia paid for Severus's course to learn to be a Potions Master. They stayed at Hogwarts in their rooms, thanks to Dumbledore. They turned Severus room into a proper potions lab and the little room became a storage unit. Severus had moved in with Mia and they shared a bed at night.

*

Mia smiled softly as she watched her lover sleep on their bed. She got up out of the chair and left their rooms.

She made her way quietly to Dumbledore's office to speak to him.

They sat on comfortable chairs sipping at tea.

"There's trouble coming, Albus." Mia said.

"I know, I can feel it to."

"I don't know what is going to happen but I have a feeling that my time here has been outstayed. I came here tonight to prepare for that in case. Severus may be my lover and a great friend he is still a slave and needs my agreement if he wants to do anything."

"Mia-"

"I came to ask, if I don't return will you look after Severus for me?"

"Of course but-"

"I will write out forms to say that I will agree to whatever he may need when he is older and leave a sum of money for him to tap into when he needs it."

Albus nodded he knew that he wasn't going to get any answers out of the girl so together they wrote out permission slips for anything that they thought that Severus may need when he was older. Mia had paid for the whole Potions course in advance so that was out of the way. She handed over a check to Albus who when he looked at the sum, his eyes widened.

"So much?" he asked.

"It's not a great deal really, not compared to the amount that I have in total." Mia shrugged. Their discussions continued long into the night and into the next morning. "Thank you Albus," Mia said as she went to close the door behind her.

"Mia – Goodbye, for when the time comes. Hopefully it never does." Albus said softly.

Mia nodded and closed the door behind her. She straightened her shoulders, 'it is time'. She said to herself.

It was the middle of July when the attack fully came. A small village not far from Hogwarts was under attack from death eaters.

Mia pulled on her weapons and started to walk out of the doors when Severus came running up to her.

"Stop," he yelled. "Please don't go." He pleaded.

Mia shook her head, "the time for sitting around in over. I will kill this villain once and for all." She turned and ran from the castle. But she still heard Severus softly say. "Just come back to me."

**

Mia ran and ran she was only a few kilometres out of the village when four figures surrounded her. Three of them were vampires the fourth was a human.

"Let me pass," Mia said sharply.

"You're not going anywhere, Mianna," A man laughed. Mia growled and the three vampires attacked at the same time. Mia's swords came out and in a fiery dance she quickly beheaded a vampire and stuck another in the stomach spilling his insides. But she wasn't fast enough for the third. He jumped on her from behind, Mia dropped her swords and grabbed the vampire on her back. A bright blue light blinded her and surrounded her neck. When the light disappeared a black collar was on her neck. Suddenly Mia screamed as he felt the energy of her body drain. She collapsed and the vampire on her back grinned and got of her.

"Well done, Wilson." The man grinned and gasped when the other two vampires pulled themselves to their feet, nothing wrong with them. One picked and threw the spasming Mia over his shoulder. Another picked up the human and they ran into the village. Mia was dropped onto the ground at the Dark Lords feet. She tried to stand but he kicked her and she collapsed. Mia couldn't understand why she was so weak all the sudden.

"I see that the collar does work after all." Voldemort said. "Mia," he said as he crouched next to her. He ran a finger over the metal. "This collar has drained you of all your power and turned you into no more than an extremely weak human." He grinned and raised his wand. Mia screamed as the curse pulsed through her.

**

Severus was pacing back and forth, it had been two weeks since Mia had disappeared. Albus came up behind the man.

"Severus,"

"Have you heard anything?"

"Please come with me." Dumbledore lead his way back to his office there he handed Severus an envelope and sat down.

Severus opened the envelope seeing that it was addressed to him.

_Dearest Severus,_

_If you are reading this letter that means that I have disappeared. I'm sorry if have worried you. I have placed you under Albus's care, he will take good care of you Severus. I would like you to finish you Potions course. I have written out all different permission forms with Albus trying to think what you might need for when you grow. So go to him when you need something and he will see if we had done that or not, I am sorry if I haven't. I have also left a large sum of money that you are allowed to use. It should last you your entire life._

_I am really sorry that I had to leave you like this my love. Maybe one day I will return and if you are with another so be it. I love you Severus please try not to hate me so much._

_Love Mia._

Severus collapsed into a chair, tears falling from his eyes. Suddenly he got up and left the office to return to his rooms where he laid on the bed and cried.

**

Mia was black and blue when she was shaken awake. A potion was forced down her throat then another and another. She felt her body heal. With a shudder she got to her feet, to find herself face to face with Lucius, "time to go slave." He sneered and pushed Mia along. She was pushed into a bright room where a man stood. He circled her quickly and nodded her turned over a bag of money and attached a chain to the collar. Mia then realised that she was being sold as a slave. So she followed the man, to being along time in the brutal hands of man.

*****

THE END.

I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to read what happens to Severus and Mia read THE SAVIOUR another one of my fanfics as this was a side bit to that story.

Goldeneyed Angel and thank you to those who reviewed I hope you enjoy The Saviour I will see you there.


End file.
